Time Goes By
by RobynBenson87
Summary: Can time apart really heal? or will it be to much
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is the first one i have written like this, and only time, i will do proper chapters :0)

Stella's POV

With the sound of the buzzing alarm I rolled over in my cold bed and turned it off. With a sigh I got up and looked around the room and set eyes on the pile of

clothes I set out the night before picking them up I headed to the bathroom to get ready.

As I brushed my teeth a rested my head against the door while thinking of him.

I pinned my hair back and walked over to my phone, I looked at the time 3.30am pressing the directory button and hitting the M his name came up I

pressed delete, it was then I decided I had to be strong and move on that meant not being reminded of him anymore.

After a grabbed a quick breakfast, I picked up my luggage and headed to the airport.

The drive to the airport was long and quiet but before I knew it I was sitting in my seat for take off, I pulled out my book and began reading.

As the plane began to taxi I gently placed my hand on my belly, I had began to fell sick with nerve's and anticipation of what my new life would be like.

I placed my head against the window and he was in my head again no matter how hard I tried I could not shake the image of his face or the smell of his skin,

I knew I was doing the right thing though, so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Mac's POV

I pulled the door shut as I set off on my run, with no particular place in mind I ran, it had been 8 days, 8 hours, 23 minuets and 10 seconds till I last heard her voice or seen her face,

she had made up her mind to leave, once it was made there was no changing no matter how hard I tried, the past few days were the worse she didn't even answer my calls

or texts, last night I read and re-read the last one she sent

"I love you, but it won't work, I'm sorry, S x"

Once I returned after 4 hours according to my watch, I went into a shower and let the tears fall with the water.

When I got out I lifted my phone in hope that maybe she had called, but no, no call or text, the same as the last 23, time I checked in the last day alone.

I lay on the bed my body saying sleep my mind saying no. I just needed to know she was safe and well even if she didn't want to talk about things.

If you like plz review and let me know if you want another chapt x


	2. The Begining

Hey everyone another small chapter, the next ones will be longer and better i promise :).

i want to shout out for help, i am looking for a greek reader who could help me with some Greek that will pop up, so if you can help please let me know

Anyways hope you enjoy please review :)

A few months ago!

Stella and Mac were sitting in his office discussing a case that they were currently working on. It was a double murder.

"I will talk to the husband, you talk to the neighbor" Mac told her.

"No problem" Stella replied getting up and grabbing her coat.

Just then Peyton, walked into the room,

"Peyton,What you doing here" Mac asked.

"Lunch, remember" She told him.

"I'm sorry I forgot, its busy around here" He explained,

Peyton let out a sigh,

"Go, I can get both" Stella replied,

"No you have enough to do" Mac said rubbing his hair,

"Go, eat" Stella laughed, grabbing Mac's note book she jotted down the address she needed and left.

Mac rolled his eyes and left. While Stella went to talk to the witnesses.

A few hours later she arrived back, she kicked off her shoes and sat down at her desk, as she was about to eat her "late lunch" when Mac came into the room.

"Sorry about earlier" He smiled holding up some food.

"It's no problem," she laughed "I grabbed something on the go"

Mac sat down in the chair facing her and they began eating.

"How long have you guys been seeing each other" Stella inquired.

"About 7 months" Mac told her.

"That long" Stella sounded shocked.

"Yes," Mac smiled.

"Are you happy?" She asked a little quieter.

Mac sat there stunned by her question.

"Yes, we are" He replied.

Stella only smiled, and looked into the bag that Mac had brought in.

"I got you a Gyro from that Greek restaurant you like" He smiled.

"ΕΥΧΑΡΙΣΤΩ" She replied.

Just then Adam walked into the office with some results that Mac was waiting on,

"Not what you expected boss" He inquiered after seeing Macs puzzled face.

"No Adam, Not at all" He said passing the file to Stella

Stella had the same puzzled look as well,

"Guess we will be here all night" She said,

Mac and Stella grabbed there coats and went back to the crime scene

After a few more painstaking hours of searching they found what they were looking for.

When they got back to the lab Stella headed back to her office to lay down on the couch, when Mac walked by he seen the light on in her office, he walked in and seen her sleeping, so he pulled a cover over her shoulder and kissed her head.

"Not as happy as I would be with you" He whispered, refering to her earlier question.

What Mac didn't know was Peyton heard and seen the whole thing.

Please review the quicker and more I get the quicker and more uploads you guys get :)

ΕΥΧΑΡΙΣΤΩ: Thank YOU :)


	3. Everything Changes

THANK YOU :D for all the review's and PM's i love you all

hope you continue to love and review this :D xox

The Next Day

Stella woke up with the sun shining through her office window, she looked around and seen Mac asleep at her computer, she laughed at the sound of his gentle snores. Since he hadn't been sleeping a lot, she left him, she went to speak to lindsey about the case, when she came back she went over to him, gently she placed her hand on his shoulder,

"Mac" She whispered.

Not getting the response she wanted IE. him waking up. She tried a different tactic standing back Stella folded her arm's

"Taylor" She shouted.

With that Mac's head snapped up, Causing Stella to let out a small giggle.

"Stella, why you do that" He said trying not to laugh.

"Why you at my computer?" She asked.

"You have the files for the case" He said

"Just don't break it okay" She joked pointing at her computer.

"I won't" He said sarcastic

"well I'm going to grab a coffee you want anything" She asked.

"Grab me a sandwich please" He asked.

"BLT" She questioned.

"You got it" He said smiling.

Stella smiled and grabbed her purse and left. While she was waiting for her order Peyton walked up to her.

"Stella" She said

"Hi Peyton" She smiled.

"We need to talk" She spoke, her eyes focused her voice was monotone.

Stella know with the tone of her voice it wasn't going to be good, the pair took a seat over by the window.

"What can I do for you?" Stella asked.

"Stay clear of Mac he is taken, understand" She said and got up and walked away, as she did she squeezed Stella's shoulder "I mean it" She told her again.

Stella sat there stunned, as she had no idea what had happened the night before,she had no idea why she was so mad, but Peyton had clearly made her point.

Stella walked back to the lab and got back to work. Mac seen her and went over.

"Stella, were did you go?" He asked,

He seen that her mind was racing and she was not herself.

"Stella," He tried anew.

"Hu? sorry Mac, did you need something" She asked.

"You okay" He asked.

"Yes, I'm Okay, what did you need" She asked again.

"You were away for ages, I got a bit worried, it's not like you" He said.

"I'm fine" She smiled rubbing his shoulder

As she did Peyton walked by and shouted on Mac

"Mac, can you get everyone in the pub tonight" She smiled.

"Yes, after work?" He asked.

"That's great yeh, thanks" She smiled and give him a kiss.

Stella turned away and got back to work.

"Can you make it?" He asked.

"Not sure, I have a lot of work to be getting to with here sorry Mac" She told him

Mac reached out his hand and placed his hand on hers, he looked straight in to her eyes. She smiled up at him and took his hand away form her's. She walked away form the desk and to the window.

"Mac I .." She stumbled.

Mac stood up and joined her at the window. He turned her around to face him, Stella looked at him, the longing in both their eyes. He reached up to her cheek, her soft skin felt like silk against his hand.

He leaned close to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lip's, the kiss that both of them waited a long time for.

Stella pulled away and walked out of the room.

Later that night the team went to the pub.

"Is everyone here?" Peyton asked.

"Mostly yes, only Stella" Mac replied still unsure what as going on

"We will wait for her" Peyton smiled.

Around an hour later Stella walked through the door. She located the team and went over.

"Now everyone is here" Peyton began. "We have some fantastic news" She continued.

Everyone looked at Mac and Peyton.

"I'm pregnant" She announced.

Mac looked at her with wide eyes

"Peyton can I speak with you please" He said pulling her aside.

"Why didn't you tell me first" He said.

"I thought I would be okay" Peyton said.

"No, you should have told me first" Mac said walking away.

When they returned he noticed Stella and Adam were gone.

"Were are Stella and Adam" He asked.

"No idea, Stella got a call, asked him to drive her" Danny told him

Mac turned around and seen Peyton with a smirk on her face.

Stella had gotten Adam to drop her off at her apartment, when they arrived she invited him in for a coffee.

"Stella is everything okay" Adam asked.

"Yes, everything is fine Adam," Stella replied,

Adam and Stella sat and spoke for a few hours until Adam got a phone call from Flack,

"He is drunk, I need to go get him" Adam explained.

"Thanks Adam, for listening" Stella said as she let him out.

Adam gave her a hug and whispered "Any time" and left.

Stella settled down and put on a film, she had fallen asleep only to be woken by the sound of the door getting knocked.

"Who is it?" she shouted.

There was no reply, so she opened the door slightly.

"What are you doing here" She asked as she answered looking at a socking wet Mac Taylor.

"We need to talk" Mac told her.

She opened the door wider and let him in.

"It's 4am" She said tying her hair back.

"I'm sorry, can we talk please" He asked .

"Sure, what about" She asked, but she knew fine well what Mac wanted to talk about.

They both went and sat on the sofa. Mac took her hand gently in his.

"I'm sorry Stell"

"Why are you sorry, you should be happy" She replied.

Stella took her hand out of his embrace, although she didn't want to., she went into the kitchen Mac followed her, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, she rested her head on his shoulder, the smell of his aftershave consumed her senses she felt safe with him by her side, she looked at him wanting him, but she was strong and walked away.

"Mac go please" She said.

Mac knew not to argue with her so he left, before he did he gently kissed her cheek.

Please hit the little button thanx


End file.
